skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cop
Cop, also known as Officer Harry (on The Trevor and Officer Harry Show) and Condack the Cop (in "Joe The Plumber - Vote Bush!"), is the tritagonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is a police officer who is Iggy's best friend. Cop's unnamed mother also has a mustache (even his unnamed grandmother, as revealed in "Cop and Iggy - Kill That Thing!") and Iggy always makes fun of her mustache, which makes Cop angry and threaten to kill or injure Iggy. Description Personality Cop is generic and energetic and he not only is never shown doing his job productively, but is also a trigger-happy, corrupt, slightly dim-witted maniac who is liable to randomly shoot people for no good reason. In "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name," Cop did this to the Dark Anne Cestor, killing him right before he could tell Skippy his middle name, and after Skippy yells at the Cop for this, he quickly apologizes and tells him he thought he saw a "flying mammoth", to which Iggy agrees. He does the same thing to Tiny Tim at the end of "The Shortest Christmas Carol EVER!!!", apologizing yet again and saying he thought he saw a "wild sloppy joe". Even though they are partners, Cop occasionally argues with his partner Iggy and whenever he makes fun of his mother's mustache, he threatens to hurt him in some way. In "Ask Skippy #17 - Sitcom," when Iggy made fun of his mother's mustache, Cop told him if he ever does it again, he'll "beat the green off him", so the lizard apologizes for this. Then in "Cop and Iggy - Kill That Thing!", when Cop and Iggy failed to get rid of the monster (by turning their backs on it and waiting for it to leave, like how Cop said his mother would tell him to do with a fly), Iggy called Cop's mother a "stupid lying mustache lady". In response, the Cop threatens to kill Iggy and "break him on a shish kebab". This can make him somewhat of an antagonist. Biography Cop has his gun in his right shirt pocket and is always ready to use it if he has to. As a puppet Cop is a Melissa & Doug police officer puppet. He has blue eyes, short black hair, and a black mustache. His right (and sometimes, his left) arm is controlled by a thick wooden rod. Cop lacks visible legs since that is where his puppeteer and voice actor's hand goes in to control him. He wears a dark blue police hat and a light blue police uniform. Trivia * Despite being a protagonist, Cop can be called one of the antagonists and / or anti-villains as some of his personality is quite negative. * It is currently unknown what his actual name is, although in the episode "Joe The Plumber - Vote Bush!", he stated it was Condack the Cop. In "Copy and Iggy Bonus! - Public Service Announcement!", he was nicknamed "Copy" in the episode title. Gallery Skippyshorts cop.png -000343.png|Cop with Iggy Cop and Iggy.png 675676356546.png|Cop as Officer Harry in The Trevor and Officer Harry Show Skippy-Shorts-Cop-And-Iggy.png 024-5924054-932859-249u23.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Trevor and Officer Harry Show Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters